Oath
by WindyCity96
Summary: (Sequel to Christmas Miracle) Commander Kal-El returns, once again seeking help. This time, Clark and Oliver must travel to Kal-El's dimension, where they'll encounter a strange and familiar world: Where the fastest man alive goes by Barry Allen, and Oliver Queen has become someone and something else, as they try to bring an end to a brutal and bloody war. (please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late one night in the end of June. Clark Kent lay asleep in his bed with his loving wife, his arm wrapped around Lois Lane's swollen belly. She was six months pregnant. A cool summer breeze blew through the open window. Clark had just dozed off after a late patrol when his phone rang.

Clark sighed. "Hello?" he answered.

"Clark?"

"Chloe?" he murmured. "Whattimesisit?"

"I know you had a long night. But I thought you might want to check this out. I think that someone broke into your farm."

Clark flew back to Smallville in record speed. When he reached his childhood home, the lights were on inside and that the barn was open. Clark was just about to head inside when he noticed something that looked like somebody sitting on the roof. Clark flew up and his eyes widened. It was a kid. A little boy, who couldn't be any more but about eight years old, lying on a blanket, looking up at the stars. "What are you doing up here?" Clark asked.

The boy's eyes never left the night sky. "I couldn't sleep," he said with a shrug.

Clark slowly walked toward the boy and sat down, careful not to startle him. The little boy had jet black hair along with a familiar face and baby blue eyes and was wearing _Star Wars_ pajamas. _Where have I seen this boy before?_ He thought.

The little boy pointed up to a small group of stars. "See that? That's Ursa Major. The Big Bear," he clarified. "And that one, that's the Big Dipper."The boy seemed so comfortable, as if he knew who Clark was, and wasn't at all surprised that he'd shown up. "I missed coming here. It's quiet."

"You've been here before?"

The little boy gave Clark a warm laugh. "You used to bring us here all the time, Dad."

Clark's eyes widened. "Dad?" he starred at the little boy with awestruck and realized the bright blue eyes he was looking into were his own.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked "You look sick."

Clark tried to find the words to answer the boy, but before he could come up with a single thought, a bolt of heat vision hit the roof, setting it ablaze right between Clark and them. Clark whipped his head back and saw a girl about a year or two older than the boy standing there, wearing a baggy red t-shirt and grey pajama pants and no shoes or socks, her eyes still glowing red, ready to fire another shot within a moment's notice.

"Get away from my brother!" she demanded.

"Ella!" the boy shouted "What are you doing?"

"Johnny get away from him!" said Ella"That's not Dad!"

The little boy, Johnny, looked at Clark with confusion that quickly turned to frightful realization. With incredible speed, _super speed_ , Jor ran to his sister's side.

Clark slowly got to his feet, Lara's eyes tracking his every move. "Stay back," she warned with steely confidence "or I'll melt your face off."

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Clark. "Just calm down."

"Lair!" Johnny disputed "Dad told us about you. You're that crazy space ghost that stole his face!"

"Space ghost?"

"MOM!" the two children yelled in unison.

"Look I promise I'm not going-," Clark was cut off in his last ditch attempt to calm the children down when he was whooshed off the barn roof and thrown across the corn field. He looked up at his attacker and felt his head start to spin. "Lois?"

She was dressed in bright red from head to toe; Clark's very _not_ pregnant wife wore his old Blur jacket with matching pants and stiletto boots. "Those are my kids you just went after," she said darkly. With one square kick to the jaw, she sent Clark hurling into the air and smack dab into the windmill. Clark hit the ground with a thud, his head spinning as Lois appeared in front of him once again. "Big mistake." Clark watched her wind up for another blow, when a hand grasped her shoulder and she stopped.

"Easy Angel."

Clark looked up at a man wearing his face, dressed in a black trench coat and an military uniform that belonged to no country on this earth. "Kal-El."

* * *

"There really is no place like home." Kal-El stood at the Watchtower window, looking out at the sleeping Metropolis, taking in as much of his beloved city as he could. "Too bad I can't visit mine," Kal-El sighed "For the past two years, my world has been at war, caught in between a battle between Lex Luthor and General Zod. Lex thinks that Zod killed someone," he explained "someone very important to him. But Zod couldn't have done this because he loved her also, very much. Back in the day, Lex used his connections to DC to get himself elected Senator when he was still with the League, but for the past two years, he's been leading a manhunt for all aliens, vigilantes and metahumans just to get his hands on Zod, who's been causing chaos in hopes of clearing his name. My men and the League have been doing our best to keep the peace, trying to keep the casualties as low as we can on both sides. But it's not enough," said Kal-Ely " _I'm_ not enough. But now there's hope, a real chance to finally end the bloodshed. But to do that, we need your help," Kal-El looked back at Clark, Oliver and Chloe. "I know that we didn't always see eye to eye last time I was here," Kal-El admitted. "But this is my world's best chance at peace. Maybe our only chance."

"What do you need?" asked Clark.

"Two things," answered Kal-El "First, I need you and Oliver to come with me back to my world. We only have one shot at this and it can only happen if Green Arrow and Superman are in two places at once."

Clark sat silently as he wrung his hands together. In three short months he was going to be the father to a little girl, his first child. But he couldn't stand by while innocent people were hurt. If Lex was in sitting in a Senate seat, there was no telling what kind of reach he had, how many people he could hurt. Clark glanced at Oliver and could see that he was thinking the same thing. "We're in."

"The other's a little more personal," Kal-El said nervously. "I was hoping if my family could stay here, just until the mission is over."

"You're family?" Chloe repeated.

"My wife and five kids," Kal-El confirmed.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Five?"

"One's adopted," Kal-El said meekly. "I know that we shouldn't have moved into the farm without telling you, but Luthor he," Kal-El's voice broke as he paused, clenching his fist "He hit us hard last time. And right now, all I want is to give my family a moment to forget that we're fighting a war. And they can't do that back home. All i'm asking for is 24 hours."

Clark noticed the pain in the Commander's voice. "Ok, they can stay at the farm."

Kal-El released the tension in his shoulders. "Thank you. Meet me at the farm the morning. Get a good night's sleep," he advised "Tomorrow, we go to war."


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I the only one who thinks it's too quiet right now?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at her husband's remark the two of them along with Clark and Lois walked into the barn. "Ollie, why are freaking out so much? They're just kids."

"Hey, they are five kids with Clark's super powers running around here and four of them happened to share DNA with Lois Lane. How does that not freak you out?"

The others laughed, when out of nowhere a little girl jumped into Chloe's arms at super speed, nearly knocking her over. The girl was dressed in a pale blue dress over a pair of worn jeans. Her dark brown hair cut down to her shoulders. "Hi Aunt Chloe," she greeted, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Hi?" Chloe said uncertainly.

"I missed you," the little girl said as she pulled into a tighter hug. "Me and Charlie are playing hide-and-seek. Don't tell him you saw me!" and she took off, jumping out of Chloe's arms and around the corner in a gust of wind.

Chloe gasped. "I guess the kids are up."

"Cassie!" A little boy no older than Cassie whooshed into the barn, dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. His grey eyes locked onto to Clark and widened "You!" He rushed over at super speed and kicked Clark square in the shin.

"Ow!" The others laughed as Clark hopped around on one foot holding his wounded ankle. "It's not funny!"

"It's kinda funny Smallville!" Lois giggled.

"Fix what you did to my mommy!" the boy demanded "You fix her right now!"

Clark groaned "What? I didn't do anything to her."

"Yes you did!" the boy disputed, stomping his foot and cracking the floor as he jabbed a finger at Lois's swollen belly. "Her tummy's the size of a watermelon!"

Lois frowned. "It is?"

"No, no. Lois, don't listen to him," Clark disputed quickly. His wife had been very sensitive about her weight ever since she started showing. "Lois, he's over exaggerating, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Lois's voice broke as tears formed in her eyes "Oh my God. He's right."

The little boy, who couldn't be any older than five or six, now looked ready to murder Clark with his bare hands "You made my mommy cry!" and he kicked Clark again harder than before, right in the middle of his already throbbing shin.

"OW!" Clark yelled.

The little boy clenched his tiny hand into a tight fist, ready to shatter Clark's kneecap with one punch, when Kal-El whoosed in and scooped him up in his arm "Whoa, there slugger."

"Daddy look I caught him!" the boy exclaimed. "I got him Dad. I caught the Bizzarro man!"

"Hate to break it to you Charlie but," Kal-El whispered into his son's ear, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Oops." Kal-El set the boy down, who then gave Clark a warm hug. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

"It's alright, I've been getting that a lot lately," Clark murmured as the boy ran off at super speed.

"Sorry about Charlie," Kal-El apologized "But our little Blur has always been a bit of a momma's boy."

"I can see that," Chloe laughed.

"You mind telling me why all your kids seem to think I'm Bizzarro?" Clark asked.

"He's been loose on my world for years," Kal-El explained darkly "You can't imagine how many times I almost faced the business end of a nuke because of that-," Kal-El's sentence was cut short when the sound of an explosion came from the barn.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

Kal-El sighed. "Hopefully, our little geniuses playing with their chemistry set."

"Aunt Chloe, who's this?" the smallest girl, Cassie appeared standing in Clark's loft, holding blonde haired baby boy in her arms, dangling him over the railing for all to see. "I found him in a crib in the living room."

Chloe shrieked. "Conner!"

"Conner's 12 silly," Cassie giggled. "This is a baby."

A bright red streak came whooshing through the barn, shooting up toward Cassie and taking Conner with it as it disappeared. "Cassie are you nuts!" Ella, the girl who had threatened to melt Clark's face off the night before, now stood in the loft with Connor in her arms, dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a bright red jacket, her hair tied back in a ponytail and a classic Lois Lane death glare on her face "You do not dangle a baby over a railing!"

"I just wanted to know what his name is!" Cassie protested.

"You could've dropped him!"

"Would not!"

"That's enough you two," Kal-El warned "Ella sweetie, will do me a favor and put the baby back in hid crib for me?"

Ella nodded, then giving Chloe an apologetic smile as she walked off "Sorry about my sister Aunt Chloe. She left her brains up in the clouds."

"Did not!"

"Ella, stop teasing your sister. Cassie, why don't you go see if you find where Charlie ran off to?" Kal-El suggested.

"But daddy, he's supposed to find _me."_

"Then you'd better go hide before he comes back looking for you." Kal-El advised, and with that, Cassie was off in a gust of wind.

"Hey Smallville, we got a problem," the leather-clad Lois walked in from the other end of the barn, causing Kal-El to smile until he noticed the boys next to her, Johnny, dressed in a dark blue denim jacket, a grey t-shirt and jeans, and a red –headed boy with green eyes who had a strong resemblance to Tess, wearing a purple shirt and black shorts who couldn't be any more than five, covered in what looked machinery oil.

Kal-El sighed. "What happened?"

"Remember that small explosion form earlier? Well," she nudged Johnny's shoulder as he looked down guiltily at his shoes "Go on."

Johnny didn't dare raise his head. "Well, we were trying to fix the tractor and-,"

Clark's eyes nearly fell out of his head "My grandfather's tractor?" Clark rushed to the back of the barn at super speed, screaming when he saw the smoking heap that was the family tractor. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," Johnny repeated "I was trying to fix it."

"With what, your heat vision?" Clark asked.

"Johnny, I thought I told you to wait for me before you started working on the tractor."

"What?" Clark whipped his head around and looked at Kal-El is shock "You were going to let a little boy work on my tractor?"

"They fixed your plow," Kal-El countered. "And I was going to watch them to make sure that this didn't happen."

"Uncle Ollie!" Charlie came rushing back into barn, carrying a loaded crossbow in his tiny hands "Can you show me how to use this?"

Johnny flew over at super speed, snatching the weapon from his little brother's hands and floated weightlessly in midair. Charlie looked down at his now empty hands and outed. "Hey!"

"Charlie," Johnny said in a very big brother tone "You know you're not supposed to play with this."

Out of nowhere, a familiar bright red streak reappeared in the barn, snatching the crossbow from Johnny's hand and landing on the ground in the blink of an eye "Have you lost it Johnny?" Ella demanded. "Stealing one of Uncle Ollie's crossbows from his bag. What were you thinking?"

"Me!?"

"Give that back Ella!" Charlie demanded, jabbing at his chest with his thumb "That's mine!"

"Yours?"

"Duh!" Johnny exclaimed "Geez Ella, why don't you try using your head for once?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ella snapped.

"It means that t I can't believe that you'd be actually stupid enough to believe that I took the crossbow."

"Stupid!?"

"Ha!" Cassie then popped her head out for the hay pile, pulling loose straws out of her hair as she held up her now beeping digital watch "Time's up! I win!"

"No fair!" Charlie protested "that doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"I cannot believe you let this happen," Clark continued, "So what, you just let your kids run around wild and tear up my farm?"

"I'd watch your tone if were you," Kal-El warned "And as for the tractor, don't worry I'll have it fixed by the time I leave."

Clark scoffed "You must be out of your mind if you think I'd even let you touch it after this."

"If I'm so stupid," Ella went on, "then how come I can do this!" the girls eyes then turned as red as her jacket as beams of fire burst from her eyes, nailing Johnny in the shoulder and sending him somersaulting in the air before coming to stop and bringing himself right side up.

Johnny noticed the faint singe mark on his favorite jacket and lost it. "Well if you're so smart, let's see you deal with this!" Johnny took in a deep breath and let out a chest full of super breath, sending Ella off her feet and straight into a hay bail. Ella stood up and glared at her brother with a look that could melt the frost off her jacket. "You are so dead."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny coaxed "then why don't you come up here and get me! Oh wait, that's right. YOU CAN'T FLY!"

Ella growled. "Oh that is it!"

The whole barn went silent as a perfect baseball game whistle pierced through the air. "Ok, that's enough. All of you!" the leather Lois declared.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" Johnny and Ella disputed as their mother glared at them.

"I don't care who started it," she said "I'm ending it. Now both of you go and cool it on the couch."

Ella huffed an angry breath as Johnny silently lowered himself to the ground. "Dork," Ella whispered as she marched.

"Brat." Johnny countered.

"I mean it you two, enough. Charlie, you were the one who decided to go snooping Uncle Ollie's stuff when you were supposed to be looking for Cassie. So Cassie wins hide-and-seek."

"But mommy,"

"No buts. Now you two go sit down in the loft," she said "You've gotten enough exercise for one morning."

"Lolo?" The red headed boy, Alex asked in a small, shy voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about the tractor," he said.

"It's okay sweetie. Now why don't you go wait in the loft with the others, okay?" As Alex walked off, the leather-clad Lois directed her fury on Clark and Kal-El. "As for _you_ two, I have seen a lot of guys go nuts over tier toys, but a _tractor?_ Seriously? I have watched this thing get to the point that it broke down twice a month while Johnny was learning to walk. If anything, the boys just put the pour thing out of its misery. Now if I hear another word about this from either of you, you're going to wish you looked as good as that tractor! Got it?"

"Yes dear," Kal-El answered while he stopped Clark from answering "Trust me, its best if we just do as she says at this point."

"And here I thought Lois Lane couldn't get any scarier," Oliver murmured.

"And on that note, intros. Hi, I'm Lois. But you already know that," the leather clad woman admitted "You've already met the kids. Whoa," the woman's eyes widened as she noticed her pregnant double "like looking into a mirror, sort of. How far along are you? Six months?"

"Just about. The kicking is driving me nuts."

"Sounds like Ella. The girl could not wait to get out into the world and start getting into trouble."

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Ella's parents said together.

Chloe laughed. "So what are we supposed to call you anyway? Lois 2?"

"She's got a point. How about your middle name?" Kal-El suggested.

"Johanne it is," she said with a shrug "So, are you two here to see your heroic hubbies off?"

"Actually, we're here to see you," Chloe explained "we figured you could use a hand keeping an eye on all these super powered rugrats. Although something tells me you've got things pretty under control."

Joanne glared at her husband. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"  
"This is the first I'm hearing about this," Kal-El replied "Although; it might not be a bad idea. They do know this world and the last thing they need is people to start asking questions about why Lois Lane is no longer pregnant. And,"

"Smallville, if you tell me to take it easy one more time,"

"Angel, you were bedridden for eight months," Kal-El reminded.

"And now I'm better," said Joanne "and I have powers and yet you still treat me like I'm made of glass."

"My father said that they could be temporary side effect from the treatment."

"It's been four months. Pretty sure they're here to stay."

"Maybe I am being a little overprotective," Kal-El admitted as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I almost lost you once. I'm not going through that again. And after everything's that happened," Kal-El paused as he swallowed a growing lump in his throat "I just think that a little break from it all, is the best thing for you and the kids. Now I promise, next mission you want to go on, I won't even think about trying to stop you. Deal?" Joanne said nothing, then quickly jabbed Kal-El in the arm. "Ouch."

"Wimp," Joanne chuckled as she gently gave her husband a kiss "just be careful alright?"

"I will. Kids, you're not going let Dad leave without saying goodbye are you?" At that moment, Kal-El was ambushed by a pack giggling children at super speed, causing Kal-El to stumble as he laughed. "You guys be good until I get back, okay? Johnny I don't want you and Alex doing anymore home improvement projects until then. Charlie, Cassie no wondering off on your own. And Ella," Kal-El bent down to his oldest daughter's eye level "I promise, we'll bring her back safe, don't worry." Ella simply nodded her eyes slowly dragging to the ground. "Hey," Kal-El took a finger and gently tilted her chin up, looking into her deep brown eyes "Promise me you'll help mom keep an eye on everyone."

Ella smiled. "I always do."

"That's my girl," Kal-El then stood up and spoke to Clark and Oliver in a serious tone. "Suit up. We've got work to go."

* * *

The three heroes now stood in Clark's Fortress, surrounding the main console as Kal-El slid in the mirror box. "I appreciate you two coming to help," he said "but I got to warn you: my world is very different yours."

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"For starters, it's about ten years older than your reality. So you might recognize some people. The League might have members you haven't met yet, some you may never see."

"Then there's the fact that the planet's caught in the middle of a grudge match between two of the biggest megalomaniacs we've ever seen," Oliver quipped "other that, just like home. So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

Kal-El smirked as the mirror box activated "I'll give you this: you sure have a better sense of humor than our Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

**I cannot believe it took this long to post this. Two Months!? WOW! I am sooooo sorry guys! But when I was writing this I got hit writer's block and when I could write, I got an idea that forced me to go back and rewrite the stuff I had.**

 **See, when I first started writing this fic, it was just supposed to crossover into Smallville, Arrow and the Flash. Now the list goes Arrow, The Flash, Smallville, Constantine, and Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy. I don't know how this happened, but this story went and took on a life of its own, turning into a MASSIVE crossover fic, combing five different fandoms to create my own little DC cinematic Universe. Anyway, I am super excited see how this turns out and I hope you all are too.**

 **I will try to keep posting new chapters for this story every two weeks, usually on Thursdays or Sundays, so that I don't make you guys wait so long for more.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The three heroes appeared in Kal-El's fortress in a flash of light, finding the usually barren structure full of furniture and toys. "You live here?" Clark asked.

"Two years, ever since Luthor turned Clark Kent into public enemy number one," Kal-El stated, his disdain for Lex clearly evident in his voice. "Chloe and Oliver, they help us get what we need up here."

"Hey Clark, you might want to take a look at this."

Clark walked over to Oliver standing by a window and looked out. There they saw about a dozen structures identical to the one they were standing in, scattered across the frozen north. "Whoa."

"That's what I said when they started going up."

Clark turned around and his eyes widened. "Connor?"

"I haven't heard anyone call me that in a while," said Connor, now as old and tall as Clark "These days, most people call Lieutenant Kon-El."

"Lieutenant?"

"He's one of my best soldiers," said Kal-El eyes glued to the Fortress' main console as he worked. "I wouldn't be able to run this place without him."

"You're making me blush," Connor said sarcastically "anyway the other should be here soon."

"What others?" Clark asked.

"The founding members of the League," Kal-El explained "They'll be here to help fill you in. Though, we're down one man."

Clark frowned as Kal-El handed him a worn and faded business card "Master of the Dark Arts?"

"Is he ever going to change those cards?" Kon-El asked.

"Honestly, I just think he says that to sound modest," said Kal-El.

Just then, a scarlet streak surrounded in golden lightning came bursting into the Fortress with a screeching halt, throwing up a good foot of snow as it came to a stop. "Hey guys." The streak was a man, dressed in a bright red suit with a mask, a unique symbol placed on his chest: a golden lightning bolt encased in a matching circle, surrounded in white. He took notice of the two Men of Steel and his eyes widened. "Guess you found your double."

"Bart?" Clark asked.

"It's Barry actually," the man said as he removed his mask, revealing his dark hair and hazel eyes "I tried going by Bart in middle school. Not my best idea. Turns out it rhymes with fart. And twelve year-old boys physically incapable of letting that go."

"You're early," Kal-El acknowledged "you're never early."

"This is a big deal. I spotted the others on my way, they should," Barry stopped when he noticed the man standing next to Clark "Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

Barry chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that," Barry smiled "our Oliver is a little different."

"Different how?"

Barry smiled as a burst of light appeared from the appeared in the middle of the Fortress "I think you're about to find out."

To say that Oliver was surprised by the man standing in front of him was an understatement to say the least. First there was beard. Oliver _hated_ beards. The slightest ounce of facial hair made him feel like he was turning into his father. Yet this man wore a fair amount of stubble, while the hair on his head was so short it could be considered a buzzcut. Then there was the suit. It was boring. The entire thing was a single shade of muted green, with a short sleeves, gauntlet like gloves and a mask. The only things that Oliver and this guy standing in front of him seemed to have in common were their height, build and favorite color.

"This cannot be me," the two archers said at once.

Barry laughed.

"Oliver Queen, meet Oliver Queen," said Kal-El, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, come on," said Oliver "This guy looks like he just got out of prison."

"Better than looking like the lead singer of a bad 90s boy band."

Barry laughed. "This is why I love parallel Earths. So what are supposed to call you guys anyway?" he asked "Oliver one and Oliver two?"

"Why not just use your middle name?" Clark suggested.

"Don't ever call me Jonas," the two archers said at once.

"We have got to stop doing that," said Oliver "How about we just call you the inmate?"

"Or we could call you the NSYNC reject."

Barry chuckled. "Bye, bye, bye."

"Shut up," the archers said together "Stop that!"

"Enough!" Kal-El snapped "You're Oliver," he said pointing to archer from his dimension "you're Ollie," he told the other "and he's Clark," he said pointing to his double "That name hasn't seemed to fit me in a while anyway."

"Uh guys," Clark chimed in at the sound of helicopter blades above them "What's that?"

The heroes looked up spotted what Clark and Ollie could only describe as a next-gen military vehicle landing in the center of the Fortress.

"He always has to make an entrance," Oliver criticized.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have one of those," Barry commented.

The heroes walked out to the strange vehicle, where a man dressed in a black armored suit and cape and bronze-like belt. "So who are you supposed to be?" Ollie asked.

The man spoke in a dark and gravelly voice. "I'm Batman."

* * *

"We have two missions. One in Colorado and one in Washington D.C.," Kal-El began, the founding members of the League surrounding a holographic projection of the globe along with Connor, Clark and Ollie "Luthor's Senate term is almost up. Now's he's running for president."

"Lex Luthor, President?" Ollie shuddered "You guys really are screwed."

"Luthor already has half the country terrified of aliens and metahumans," said Batman "If he's elected, he'll anyone with powers or a mask into a fugitive."

"Not to mention that Lex will have access to nuclear launch codes," Oliver added "If he actually gets a chance to cut one of those loose,"

"Game over," Barry finished.

"Which is why we're going to be there at the next debate. Lex has enough resources to a stage a fake metahuman attack on his life. Or worse, attempt an actual one on his opponent," Kal-El nodded toward Clark "That's where you come in. You'll be leading a team along with Oliver and Batman to protect Luthor's opponent. He asked that I be there personally. And I would, if not," Kal-El spun the globe around and zoomed in on a small red marker near the far end of the Colorado Rockies "for this underground meteahuman prison we uncovered last week. Luthor's been abducting members of the League for months, doing God knows what to them. I need to be there when we bring it down. Ollie, you'll be with me and Barry. The debate will be the perfect cover. Lex won't be able to counter the attack without forfeiting the debate. Oliver,"

The older archer simply nodded at the Kryptonian Commander's silent glance. "Come with me," he told Ollie "I'll take you to Starling City. Get you everything you need.

Ollie rolled his eyes as he followed his double "No one calls it Starling City."

"I call it Starling City."

"It's Star City," Ollie corrected "hasn't been Starling City in like, thirty years."

"The original name is Starling City," said Oliver "It's what the city's been called for decades. It's what it's been called since I was born, so to me, and a lot of other people, it's Starling City."

"It's Star City man," Ollie insisted "Calling it Starling is like calling New York Amsterdam."

Oliver sighed "Are you trying to make me shoot you?"

"Bring it on old man," Ollie challenged "I'll take you on anyplace, anytime."

Barry laughed as the two bickering emerald archers disappeared in a flash of light. "I better go make sure they don't kill each other or, whatever."

"Try not to make any detours this time," Kal-El suggested, causing Barry to pause "I know that you've been surveying the prison on your own."

Barry glanced down at the floor "They got Wally. I promised Iris I'd take care of him."

"I know."

"And Kara," Barry's voice broke. "If anything happens to them"

"Barry," Kal-El placed a firm hand on the speedster's shoulder "I know. We are going to hit that place with everything we got. We are going get all of people out of there and then we are going to burn it to the ground so that no one ends up there again," he promised "We've all got people inside that prison Barry, but running in blind and letting our fear get the better of us is exactly how John got himself captured. And you won't be able to be any help to Kara or Wally if you get yourself killed," Kal-El reminded "So hang tight. The nightmare's almost over."

Barry nodded. And in a streak of red and a gust of wind, the Flash was gone.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Clark asked.

Kal-El nodded. "They're supposed to get married next summer," Kal-El swallowed a hard lump in his throat "Kara even asked me to walk her down the aisle," Kal-El lowered his head " I have lost enough people to that madman," he stated darkly "I'm not losing anyone else."

Clark nodded, knowing all too well that the thought of his own cousin at the mercy of Lex Luthor was enough to make his skin crawl. "So, who's the man brave enough to run against Lex Luthor?"

"An old friend of ours," Kal-El said fondly as he pulled an image of a campaign poster "from our days in Smallville."

Clark's eyes widened as he gazed upon the face of Pete Ross. "No way."


	4. Chapter 4

Starling City was no Star City. Ollie knew that in a heartbeat. It may have looked the same, but the two were as different as night and day. Starling just seemed so much more tense, like the entire city was holding its breath, waiting for another disaster to hit. Not that Ollie could blame them. After what Oliver had told him on the ride into town, Ollie could understand why everyone was so uneasy. Earthquake machines, Mirakuru soldiers, bioweapons, Damian Darhk. No wonder Oliver seemed so serious. He had to be. But for the most, part Ollie preferred his own Star City. Then he saw Oliver's lair.

Ollie whistled. "I got to admit, you got some pretty nice toys." He chuckled as he spotted the familiar salmon ladder. "I used to have one of these. Chloe made me get rid of it. Figured out I was using it to win arguments."

"He got all this from me, you know." Ollie jumped as the Flash made his presence known in the lair "I even gave you guys an hour's head start."

"Technically, they got it from me," said a man of average height, dressed in a red, black and yellow suit "since I, you know, _built all of it._ "

"Who are you?"

The man laughed. "Dude, it's me Cisco."

Ollie stared blankly.

"Cisco Ramon. Vibe. Seriously? Nothing?"

"Bart's mentioned some new guy in Mexico called Vibe," Ollie offered "But no, I've never met him."

Cisco laughed. "Bart."

"Don't even try it," Barry warned.

"I got to admit, when you told us that Clark was bringing reinforcements from an alternate universe, I was kinda hoping for more than two." Ollie turned a glance at the woman sitting behind a row of high-tech computers. "Not that I you and the other Clark aren't capable. Which I'm sure you totally are," she scoffed "I mean, if you're anything like the Clark and Oliver here, I'm sure you're more than capable. And I'm going to shut up now."

"Smoak?"

"It's actually Palmer here," she corrected "and please, just call me Felicity."

Ollie's head was starting to hurt. "What is my senior VP of cyber and electronics doing here?"

"VP. I like this other me already."

"Felicity's been a part of this since the beginning," Oliver stated "We wouldn't have made it this far without her.

"Yep. I am OTA. Original Team Arrow." Felicity noticed Ollie's eyes drift to her advanced wheel chair "Occupational hazard. Damian Darhk came after me when me and Oliver I were still dating. My husband found a way to save me, though he couldn't fix my legs."

"Correction, I haven't found a way to fix her legs _yet._ " Ollie jumped as a man in a high-tech suit of armor appeared out of nowhere, drawing his bow and pointing it in his face "Whoa, easy," he told Ollie "We're all friends here."

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends, Palmer. At least not where I'm from."

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"Maybe because you've tried to buy out my company at least a dozen times?"

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, that's sound like something I would do. I can be persistent. Though, that's not something that I would do here," he stated. "Not again, anyway."

Ollie glanced at Ray and Felicity "Yeah, you two are pretty much made for each other."

"Thanks. I wish your double had figured it out that quickly."

"I am not having this conversation," Oliver stated sternly.

"What conversation?" Ollie watched curiously as a familiar woman dressed in black leather walked in. "Dinah?"

"It's Laurel," she corrected "Dinah's my mother."

"And I'm her man," Cisco said proudly.

Laurel rolled her eyes "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I still can't believe I got you to fall for me," Cisco replied sincerely. "By the way, I made you this," he said as he handed her a new sonic collar "Cranked up the resonance. Tripled the range. Figured you could use a little more at the debate."

"You always know just what to get me," Laurel smiled as she gave Cisco a kiss.

"Okay, this world is seriously starting to make my head hurt," Ollie stated, rubbing his temples.

"So take some advil," Oliver said coldly "we need to start the briefing."

"What about Chloe?"

Oliver's body tensed at the mention of his wife. "She's not well."

"What happened?" Ollie asked.

"Her powers."

"What powers?"

"Your Chloe wasn't affected by the meteor shower that came with Clark?" Oliver asked.

"Well yeah but, she lost those powers like, forever ago."

"Consider yourself lucky," Oliver advised.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe's powers give her the ability to heal people," Felicity explained "when she uses them on someone with a fatal injury,"

"It puts her in a coma," Oliver finished simply "the worse off the person is the longer she has to sleep. She always wakes up but, sometimes I can't help but,"

"Wonder if this time she won't," Ollie finished.

Oliver pressed his lips together tightly "Yeah. Felicity can you start the briefing please?"

"Daddy!"

Oliver turned around and saw a little girl about the same age Johnny came in, golden blonde curls bouncing as she came running. "Hey!" Oliver smiled as he bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms "What are you doing here?"

"She wouldn't go to bed unless she got to say goodbye." A young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in, a young boy a little older than Ella by her side. "I know what you're going to say."

"It's okay Thea," Oliver reassured her "I am always happy to see you, Miss Moria Thea Queen, but you have failed this bedtime!" he told his daughter in a playful voice, tickling her tummy and making her squeal.

"Daddy, when's Mommy waking up?"

Oliver's smile faltered. "Soon," he promised. "Hey," Oliver gently tilted Moria's chin, looking her in the eye as she started to frown. "Mom always wakes up right?"

Moria nodded.

"So don't worry. She's going to be fine. Hey, I've got an idea," he said in a lighter tone "Why don't you and Bobby go see if Felicity will you watch TV on one of her computers? Your dad has some stuff he's got to take care of some stuff."

"Superhero stuff?"

"Yes, superhero stuff," Oliver admitted. "Now go on." After the kids had settled in, Oliver and Felicity began the briefing. "These are the schematics to the facility where Lex is holding the other League members," said Oliver as Felicity pulled op the file on multiple computers "an old ARGUS facility for interrogating high-level threats to national security that Lex had repurposed for metahumans."

Ollie's eyes widened "No way."

"What?"

"That's 33.1."

"You know this place?" Felicity asked.

"Know it? I took down six of them," Ollie stated "back on my world this how the League got its start. Lex and his company were putting these all over the country. He'd use them to turn metahumans into guinea pigs," Ollie pointed to four odd structures surrounding the facility "But I've never seen these before."

"They were only recently added to the facility," Oliver explained "When we found this place, it was thanks to our missing founding member, John Constantine.

"The business card guy," Ollie remembered.

Oliver nodded. "When John sent us the location, he was looking for Zatanna, who had gone missing the week before. John said that these things are some kind of supernatural dampening system, weakening his magic. That's how he got captured. If Lex really is experimenting on people inside, then that's all the more reason to get them out. When you hit the facility, your first objective is to take out the pillars," Oliver instructed "That should give John and Zatanna the power they need to escape. Once they're free, they'll cast a cloaking spell over the area that will allow for Clark… Kal-El," Oliver corrected "the cover he needs to enter the fight, along with whatever Kandorian troops he can spare."

"Why's he need a cover?"

"Lex has Anti-Kryptonian satellites all over the country," Felicity explained "If he gets within a hundred miles of American airspace without a dark zone,"

"He'll be hit at least a dozen kryptonite warheads," Oliver finished.

"You guys really are in trouble," Ollie commented "any big guns on the inside we should out first?"

"Two," Oliver confirmed "Kara Kent and John Diggle."

Ollie frowned. "My company's head of security?"

"Seriously?" Felicity whined "Does everyone get paid better in your world?"

"Look I get the guy was in the army and all," Ollie acknowledged "but what makes him a big gun?"

Oliver pulled up Diggle's League file "That answer your question?"

Ollie's eyes widened "He can do all that with _a ring?"_

"It's a space ring," Oliver stipulated "created by an ancient alien race to protect the universe."

"I want one."

"You don't chose the ring," Oliver informed "The ring chooses you."

Ollie scoffed. "That figures."

Rolling his eyes, Oliver slapped a manila folder against Ollie's "The list of potential targets you'll meet at the base. Memorize as many as you can. The rest of you, gear up. We leave in thirty."

* * *

"Hey."

Ollie looked up from the files Oliver had given him and saw Thea standing before him. "Hey."

"I couldn't help notice that you kinda looked you saw a ghost when I walked in. I'm guessing that's not a very good sign?"

Ollie smiled briefly "I was just surprised to see you," Ollie's gaze faltered "The last time I saw my… version of you it was on a cover of a magazine. We got into a fight a while back," he explained "it got heated and one day, you left for Europe, opened up a chain of nightclubs and, never came back. I've thought about reaching out to her," he admitted "I just… never really know what to say."

Thea nodded. "Well I may not be the sister that you remember but, I was hoping you could do something for me." The younger Queen reached down into her pocket and handed Ollie a small photo.

Ollie took one look at the man in the picture with Thea and scowled. "Roy Harper."

"You know him?"

"I used to," Ollie handed back the photo and leaned back on his desk "He was my first attempt Team Arrow. I took him in, thought I could help him turn his life around. When I found out he was stealing from me to buy drugs, I kicked him out."

"Well that doesn't sound like the husband I know. Roy hates needles."

"Husband?"

Thea nodded. "Two years. We have a daughter, Lian," Thea's voice became more concerning "he got captured about a month ago. I was supposed to be going too but," Thea held up the cast around he forearm in response "I know that you don't know me at all. And I know that you and your sister don't exactly get along but," he voice began to tremble "please, bring him home to me."

Ollie nodded. "I will," It had been a long time since his sister had asked him for anything. And even though this wasn't exactly his Thea, he was no position to be picky. "I promise."

"Plane just landed in Ferris Airlines. Time to move."

Ollie took one look at his double and frowned. "You're going to the debate like that?"

Oliver simply finished buttoning up his suit and straightened his tie. "As mayor of Starling City, I'm one of Pete Ross' biggest endorsers."

* * *

"Pete? Pete Ross? I don't believe it."

Joanne smiled as Chloe remained in a state of disbelief "Believe it, cuz. Right now he's tied with Lex in the polls."

"I need an aspirin."

"Wait till you find out your husband's Star City's mayor."

Chloe's eyes nearly fell out of her eyes. "Ollie is _mayor?"_

"Vote Queen!" Cassie chimed in.

Joanne laughed. "He taught them to say that when he'd take them to ball games during campaign season."

"I still can't believe Lex even got nominated," said Lois.

"In the world of politics, Luthor fits in like slime in an oil refinery. Charlie sweetie, slow down. You're going to choke." After the boys had left for Kal-El's world, the kids started getting hungry for pancakes. Joanne had offered to cook, but the kids quickly declined. Apparently having five kids hadn't done much for her cooking skills (though Joanne said she was simply out of practice from being sick). So, Chloe decided to treat everyone by taking them to IHOP for breakfast. Charlie had just tried to fit an entire pancake in his mouth.

The six year-old simply shook his head, failing to give his mother a clear response as he struggled to chew.

Joanne, now dressed in her husband's former jacket, along with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Lois could no longer fit due to her pregnancy, rolled her eyes "I should better by now than to try to come between a Kent boy and his flapjacks."

"I remember the first time I saw Clark try that," Chloe giggled, as she rocked baby Conner to sleep with a bottle in his mouth "Martha turned it into the Kent family Christmas card."

Joanne, smiling at the thought of her husband as a playful child, looked over at Ella and frowned. She sat silently, a hand on her chin while the other used her fork to shuffle her food around her plate "You okay kiddo?"

Ella quickly perked up. "Fine," she replied, forcing a smile "Just been a while since I've had any edible food."

"Watch it young lady," Joanne teased.

"Uh guys," Lois chimed in "What's wrong with Johnny?"

The eight-year old, who at the farm seemed so clam and easy going, now looked ready to have a panic attack. His hands were gripped tightly around the edge of the table, while his pale blue eyes darted back and forth across the restaurant. When a waitress accidentally bumped into a customer and dropped a glass, Johnny jumped in his seat and covered his ears, crying out as if the glass had shattered against his skin.

"Oh no." Joanne, recognizing the pained expression on her little boy's face immediately, sprang out of her seat and over to his side "Johnny sweetie calm down. I'm right here. Just relax."

"Too loud!" he cried.

"Just take a deep breath," said Joanne, speaking calmly and soothingly as she stroked her son's hair "And focus on my voice. Pretend that it's island," she instructed gently "out in the ocean, miles and miles from everything else. And swim towards it."

Johnny's breath began to level out, becoming more even as he slowly started to lower his hands and set them in his lap.

"Better?"

Johnny nodded.

"Good," Joanne smiled as she gently kissed his cheek. As she went back to her seat, she noticed Lois and Chloe's startled faces "Johnny has very… sensitive ears," she explained.

"I can see that," Chloe stated. "They all have that?"

"No, but they do all have strength. Alex is the only one without speed. Ella has x-ray and heat vision and Johnny has flight, and super breath along with his hearing."

Lois glanced nervously at her swollen belly "Must be hard, helping them come to terms with having powers."

"Sometimes," Joanne acknowledged "But I've got a one heck of an alien husband to help."

* * *

"Do you have a second?" Clark looked away from the holographic blueprints for the debate hall and glanced at Kal-El "I want to show you something." Kal-El led Clark to a small door in the back of the Fortress. Kal-El pressed his hand against the palm print lock next to the door "I come here," he said "to remind why I can't give up." It was a memorial. A make-shift graveyard full of glass headstones set in the Arctic snow. "I made these to remind me," said Kal-El "to never let any of their sacrifices be for nothing.

"My God." Clark walked around the room in a state of shock and horror. He couldn't believe how many there were. "Lex did all this in just two years?"

Kal-El nodded. "He spent eight years working with the League. He knew just where to strike."

Clark's eyes washed the names on the hedge stones in sorrow. Some belonged to heroes and old friends: Martian Manhunter, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Star Girl. Some were just innocent civilians, who Clark could only assume Lex killed simply to scorn Kal-El: Perry White, Cat Grant, Jimmy's parents. Then there were some he didn't recognize: Iris West, Quentin Lance, Jay Garrick, Donna Smoak, Jim Gordon, Martin Stein, Lucius Fox. Clark had never met any of these people, but their blood was Lex's hands all the same. But it was the one that appeared to be the newest that really made Clark sick to his stomach: Sam Lane. "No."

Kal-El didn't even try to deny it "Yeah."

"When? How?"

"It was two weeks ago. The General was transporting a metahuman to a military base for questioning," Kal-El didn't even seem to notice his fists start to clench at the thought of the all too recent memory "Rudy Jones, people call him Parasite. He works for Lex. Helps keep the people afraid anyone with powers. He could've been the key to taking Lex down."

"What happened?"

Kal-El scowled. "Valkyrie."

"Who?"

"Lex's top agent," he explained "She's killed five of my men, JJ'ohnn, abducted Kara. She's just as strong as us. Fast too. And to make matters worse, no Kryptonian can get within thirty feet of her."

"How is that possible?" Clark asked.

"Kryptonite. We think she's powered by it. Far more so than Metallo," he warned "She can bring you to your knees before you even see her coming."

That sounded familiar. "This Valkyrie, has anybody ever seen her?" Clark asked.

"All Barry could make out is that she's a woman with dark hair and a small build. She knocked him out before he could get a good look. Why?"

"Superman." The two Men of Steel looked up as Batman made his presence known. "The teams are ready to deploy."

As Clark followed Kal-El and Batman out, he prayed that whoever Valkyrie was, it was anybody than who he thought. Kal-El had been through enough.


End file.
